Don't Speak
by What2callmyself
Summary: Hiya all! I'm back again! ::n.n:: Okay, this fic has deeper meaning in it, and theme! :) If you're not one for poetry in the fic or thinking, well you could read it -I'm just not sure you'd like it as much... I'd love to get nice reviews from all of you a


October 27th, 2004

Hiya everybody! This is my first posting with my new computer!! Let's hope it works! It seems like forever since I've done something here, but I won't give you the whole long talk about being busy and stressed because I'm sure all of you already know and can relate.

Couple of things before we get started!

1) MUCH THANKIES TO ALL PAST AND FUTURE REVIEWERS!! )

Which includes:

Yuyu luvr

Rikuz bloody Valentine

HieisBestBuddy888

Sapphire Angel

Raiko gotal

AnimeShadow

DarkShadowWriter

RainyDayz

Kurama's Oni

Suzaku no miko

LadyofAnime

Madhatter0666

Shives

TonyDiMerasbedroomslave )

Phoenix Fire Spirit

Suiyou

Crimson Fire Roses at Twilight

Sakurasango

Averon

Tikia Thundaren

Yami no Kokuro

And special thankies go to xkokurox and titangirl161

In case you haven't gotten an e-mail from me, this is thanks to you for reviewing!

What can I say? You guys make me feel very loved! –Especially when I've been kinda down lately. Sooooo, this songish type thingy was created and dedicated to you guys!! ::n.n::

2) I realize that in an A/N or two in some of my other fiction had some remarks about the characters. Seeing as I can't fix them or delete them altogether, I'd just have to say I'm sorry for them. u.u;;; (In reference to a review left to me, I'm sorry my remark made you think differently of the story, I apologize for ruining it for you.)

3) Goes in relation to number two: I just want to let you all know, that literature is meant to be interpreted however you want. No one has the right to tell you that something is like this and no questions asked. What you get out of this the story is based solely on you and your opinions. I respect all of your opinions, and I will hope you will respect all of mine. Anyway, I'm aware that this might lead to some controversy over what happens, though I really can't see why there would be. Everything here is meant to be platonic. If you would like to see this in a different light, that is up to you and I would appreciate if derogatory remarks were kept at a minimum. An opinion is an opinion; I'm open to anything you may wish to say, just remember that there are two sides that need to speak and not just yours.

4) In recurrence to number three: sorry about the long rant. I just grow weary of people not respecting the fact that not everyone is going to think alike and will have different opinions. Just because someone disagrees with you does not mean that either are at fault. I don't want to preach, but I may find myself doing so in a minute so I'll end things here.

Thanks for listening to the above annoyingness, I'd love it if you would review and tell me what you thought about this random thought of mine. It's rather hasty, I came up with the song/poem first and got a random idea to put it to the following, so there you go. ::n.n::

Don't Speak

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Lest you create unbalance,**_

_** In this moment we are sitting in,**_

It was late at night. Two figures could be seen walking through the paths of a local park in Tokyo. Well, one was walking and the other was flitting within the camouflage of the trees. These two friends and coworkers had one of those free moments that were few and far between. Silence reigned between the two, but not an uncomfortable one, a silence that both were used to and respected.

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Or else things will move and change,**_

_** And this world will start to fall away,**_

Such a heavy but fragile silence there was in this moment of peace. The two stopped upon reaching a clearing. Standing for a moment they both sat upon the grass and gazed out at everything since they were now unmoving. So fragile, how things change, how easily they can fall and crumble within your grip.

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Because then our time will stop,**_

_** We'll again go our separate ways,**_

At this moment so late at night, one of the pair was supposed to be sound asleep in his bed, dreaming until school beckoned him to it's halls to learn. The other was, at the moment, free to do anything he pleased, although at the summons of his superior he would have to turn and go. But for right now, both were sitting and staring out at the scene presented before them. Each friend held a special bond with the other, and they did not fancy the thought of having to give up valuable time to spend elsewhere, though they knew that escape was not inevitable.

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Just stay a little longer,**_

_** Cuz I'm not ready to go back yet,**_

Early morning would soon be approaching, and the two continued to stare out at the picture before their eyes. Eventually their gaze straying to take in the glory of the heavens in the glory of the night. The redheaded boy bit back and hid his yawn. The other seemed to tense at that, a desperate thought that his companion would have to leave so soon. A quick glance between the redhead and the spiky-haired boy and everything was at peace again. _Not yet_.

_** Don't speak,**_

_** You will disrupt this moment,**_

_** And I can't handle leaving so soon,**_

The night stretched on, silence wrung high in the air. The understood and comforting kind. Nothing more was really needed. Speech was feared to break the moment, they couldn't bare to part so soon. How often was it that they got to see the other? Not very. How often was it that they got to see the other that was not under the direst of circumstances? Even less. Words would only send them back to lonely places they weren't willing to reacknowledge yet.

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Let me stay with you- besides,**_

_** Reality is overrated.**_

If only they didn't have to leave, ever. The two were so happy for this one little moment, in this one little fantasy that nothing had to be done and they could just stay together. However reality would not come knocking on their door, it would break it down. It would force them back from the surreal little world they are living in at this moment and force them back to the one they'd rather leave as a distant memory.

_** Don't speak,**_

_** I wish this was forever,**_

_** Cuz I like to spend my time with you.**_

Valued friends. How we love to spend our time with them and make them laugh and feel appreciated. The case was no different here, but although we may wish to stay, forever just doesn't seem to last long enough. The dawn is coming ever nearer, and the two feel the anticipation slowly creeping up their backs. Who will be the first to break what they have? The short space of time will tell. They know they must be getting on, emerald met ruby and the unspoken leaked through the night air.

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Lest you create unbalance.**_

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Or else things will move and change.**_

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Because out time will stop.**_

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Just stay a little longer.**_

_** Don't speak,**_

_** You will disrupt this moment.**_

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Just please let me stay with you.**_

_** Don't speak,**_

_** I wish this was forever,**_

_** Don't speak,**_

_** Don't speak, don't speak, oh don't speak!**_

Emerald crinkled into the warm and friendly smile. Ruby seemed to understand and lighten with warmth as well, if just the tiniest bit. Nothing was needed, because they understood the other as if they were part of themselves, which they were- in a sense. No sound was uttered to disturb what was transpiring in the desolate place; none were needed at the moment anyway.

The two stayed like that for the barest of instances and then turned pale faces up to the dawn-tinted sky. They understood what was to happen perfectly; besides, they could still see the stars.

Don't speak...

A/N: O.O Okily Dokily. That was much odder than I though it would be...the fic part just wrote itself, I'm sorry if it's so lame! I'm not even sure if it came out anywhere near what I wanted to. Guess that's what I get doing this at 3:15 in the morning when I'm sick. Blah. ::u.u:: Anywho, poemy thing and fic were written by me. I'm pretty sure I don't need to insult your intelligence by posting a disclaimer you've seen thousands of time before, so I won't.

Hmmm....it seems that paragraphing is not working. Also, the last line is supposed to be bolded and italicized like the rest of the poem type thing....sorry if didn't come out right... ::u.u:: Yeah, not working, this is my fourth time trying to fix it so I'm done. -.- (grumbles at computer)

I'm sure you all know the characters involved, so that doesn't need to be spelled out either. Have you ever felt like that with friends, or anyone else? You just don't want to leave because that moment is much sweeter than the reality you must go back to?

...Hey! Did you all see the lunar eclipse tonight? It was H O T!! Too bad my pictures came out like crud though....

OKAYS! Here's your favorite part! **The part where I tell you to review because it'll make me happy** (and it does) _and raise my self-esteem_ (it does that too) and I'd love you forever (and I will.) _And how if no one reviews I would be one sad little authoress_ (which I will -.-) **_SO PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR YOU OPINIONS AND THOUGHTS OF THE FIC!!_** **If anyone is up for a discussion about my fics, or ideas and themes involved with my fics, leave me an e-mail! Nice readers who review makes the world go round. -**

Thanks for reading this humble little fic, please review, and JA!!  



End file.
